Queen Gina (Jumanji: The Animated Series)
'' Queen Gina'' is the leader of the Jamazon tribe of statuesque women huntresses and warriors, who are "Jumanji's" answer to the Amazons of Greek mythology. Gina is their strongest warrior and the focal point of the episode Perfect Match. Gina was voiced by Cathy Moriarty. Personality There is no aesthetic difference between Gina and the rest of the Jamazons , other than being slightly older and more physically fit. Her outfits are mostly made of big cat skins. Jamazons like Gina are exceptionally strong, as she was able to punch a stone column and send it shattering into species, and swung Nora in circles before sending her flying into a column. As she is royalty in a war bound tribe, Gina either leads from the front or takes matters on her own hands. Their weapon of choice is a spear heavier than the Manji one, that cannot be thrown. Gina has the personality of a fiery redhead and went out of her way to find Alan because she wanted to marry him, but he was terrified of her and even went as far to call her the more fearsome being in "Jumanji", mainly because of what happens to the groom after marrying a Jamazon, since they kill the men after marrying them in their temple where they perform their weddings right over a volcano, throwing the groom inside, so they are only made of women. Gina, however, insisted that she was meant to be with him, contradicting that she did not appear to be truly in love with him since she hunted Alan with spears and lassos, ties him up, held him upside down over a lava pool, and forced a ring on his finger during their "wedding". Gina appeared to be jealous of Nora's affections for Alan and accepted her challenge to save Alan, Judy, and Peter, easily winning and tried to finish her with her spear. However, Nora dodged the blade, threw Gina off her balance then defeated, bound and gagged her. Role In Perfect Match, Peter, Judy and Aunt Nora are heading for a wedding when Aunt Nora gets them lost. Peter pulls out "Jumanji" to kill time, but the dice fly from his hand then the car goes over a bump. This time their clue is "Someone's freedom is foreseen, through a match-up with the queen" when all three people and the car are sucked into "Jumanji". When they arrive, they find that Alan's being chased by Queen Gina, who wants to marry Alan; the children assume that their clue means if he marries her, he'll be set free of "Jumanji". Judy and Peter help trap Alan, but he reveals that part of the wedding is a human sacrifice of the groom: which means him! The three decide to have Alan pretend Aunt Nora's is his fiance in order to stop him from having to marry Gina. It nearly works, but the blind date is interrupted by Gina who takes everyone prisoner. With Trader Slick announcing them, Gina successfully marries Alan and is about to kill him when Aunt Nora frees herself and battles her one on one. Aunt Nora defeats Gina, puts her in a hogtie with her own whip and gags her, leaving the Gina tied up and humiliated. Aunt Nora frees Alan and goes to kiss him while the kids realize that their clue meant how Aunt Nora saved Alan by fighting the queen (the match-up was their fight, not the wedding) and she solved it. In The Ultimate Weapon, Peter and Judy decide to play "Jumanji", and find Van Pelt, Squint, the Judge, Ibsen and more of "Jumanji's" worst villains gathering at a special auction after receiving an invitation from Slick, which is something Alan heard about from the Manjis. Queen Gina was present at Trader Slick's auction for the Trans-Vector of Jumanji, hunted/flirted with Alan when he stole the device but did not take part in the reclaiming of the device. Abilities * Combat: Due to the war-bound lifestyle and culture of the Jamazons, Gina is their strongest warrior and able to use spears, whips and close combat with ease. * Strength: Gina is exceptionally strong, as seen when she could punch a stone column and send it shattering to pieces and swing Nora to send her flying. Note * Gina doesn't say a word in The Ultimate Weapon, either because her voice actress wasn't available or the writers didn't include her in the rest of the chase for the Trans-Vector. Trivia *Cathy Moriarty appeared as Montana Moorehead in the 1991 comedy film, "Soapdish". *Cathy Moriarty appeared as Alison Peters in the 1992 episode "Seance" for the TV series "Tales From the Crypt". *Cathy Moriarty appeared as Carrigan Crittenden in the 1995 family film "Casper". *Cathy Moriarty appeared as Denise Eldridge in the 2005 episode "Intoxicated" for the TV series "Law & Order: Specil Victims Unit". Gallery screenshot_17332.png screenshot_17333.png screenshot_17336.png screenshot_17338.png screenshot_17339.png screenshot_17340.png screenshot_17341.png screenshot_17345.png screenshot_17346.png screenshot_17347.png screenshot_17348.png screenshot_17349.png screenshot_17350.png screenshot_17351.png screenshot_17352.png screenshot_17353.png screenshot_17356.png screenshot_17357.png screenshot_17358.png screenshot_17359.png Category:1990s Category:Amazon Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Catfight Category:Choker Necklace Category:Comical Defeat Category:Failed Seduction Category:Gagged Category:Girl Gang Member Category:High Heels Category:Low Cut Top Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Queen Category:Redhead Category:Spear Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Whip Category:Fate: Humiliated